1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of operating a storage device, and more particularly, to a method of performing a recovery operation on a hard disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In nearly all computing environments, systems rely heavily on local hard disks which are configured to store one or more operating systems, applications, system data or user data, etc. It is of critical importance to a well-functioning computing environment that such hard disks function properly, but the inevitable reality is that computer hard disk drive (HDD) failure occurs on occasion.
One of the significant problems many computer users are facing today is onerous recovery operations when encountering hard disk failure. If the recovery operation fails, the hard disk is dropped in the prior art. The majority of hard disk failures are caused by hard disk corruption, such as virus intrusion, human error in configuration, mistakes or incompatibility in new software installation, or electrical or mechanical malfunction. However, a temporary hard disk error may occur due to unready hardware status (such as slow disk or chip response) or poor hard disk quality. Under such circumstances, the hard disk may still function normally after rebooting the system. In the prior art method, a functional hard disk may be dropped when the recovery operation fails due to temporary hard disk errors.